1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for washing, drying, buffing, polishing or otherwise finishing a motor vehicle as it is transported therethrough and more particularly to such an apparatus for automatically performing the desired operation by moving one or more pack units of finishing material in frictional contact with the motor vehicle.
In the preferred embodiment of this invention, the apparatus is adapted to be employed in commercial automotive car washing establishments and may be used for washing and/or drying the automobile as it passes under and through the rack. As the motor vehicle passes under the rack, pack units of suitable finishing material are moved with respect to the motor vehicle for frictionally engaging same and effecting the desired operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My own U.S. patents are typical of the type of structures and pack units normally employed in commercial automotive car washing establishments, and the numbers and issue dates of those patents are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,455,068, July 15, 1969; 3,535,833, Oct. 27, 1970; 3,621,622, Nov. 23, 1971; 3,626,646, Dec. 14, 1971; 3,685,217, Aug. 22, 1972; 3,768,214, Oct. 30, 1973; 3,772,833, Nov. 20, 1973; 3,798,847, Mar. 26, 1974; 3,800,481, Apr. 2, 1974; 3,807,099, Apr. 30, 1974; 3,813,829, June 4, 1974; 3,820,291, June 28, 1974; 3,842,547, Oct. 22, 1974; 3,914,908, Oct. 28, 1975; and Re. 28,118, Aug. 20, 1974. Additionally, the following patent applications are also of interest in teaching various apparatuses used in commercial automotive car washing establishments: Application Ser. No. 684,440, filed May 7, 1976; Ser. No. 680,838, filed Apr. 28, 1976; and Ser. No. 685,015, filed May 10, 1976. The aforementioned patents and patent applications, incorporated herein by reference, teach various apparatuses used in commercial car washing establishments and disclose pack units, pack unit mounting means, and racks therefore.
Generally, the car washing apparatus of the prior art has employed some type of rotary finishing wheel or brush to perform the washing operation and some type of stationary curtain or blow-dry fan means for drying the motor vehicle after washing and rinsing is complete. The brushes often are unable to reach all parts of the motor vehicle and frequently result in scratches or in otherwise marring the surface of the vehicle. The prior art drying curtains are relatively inefficient, do not reach all portions of the motor vehicle, and usually result in a less than completely dried motor vehicle as it exits the car wash establishment.
The improved apparatus of the present invention employs a relatively inexpensive, easy to operate and maintain apparatus which avoids all of the problems of the prior art and provides a far more efficient washing and drying operation.